


Strange Sensations

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, devil fruits are wild ass bullshit, this might sound weird but the dismemberment is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Shachi got hurt, and it's Law's job as his captain and doctor to fix him.
Relationships: Shachi & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Strange Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, welcome to what's about to be a bunch of nonsense
> 
> Whumptober Theme: You're Not Making Any Sense  
> Prompt: Sensory Deprivation

"This is the _weirdest_ feeling, yanno?" Shachi said. He was laying in the infirmary, limbs removed and a rag over his eyes. "Like, this is _super weird_."

Law hummed. His Room surrounded them, casting everything in a pale blue light.

"I don't think it'd be so fucking weird if I could _move?_ But honestly, this is a nice change in pace from what I normally do when I get migraines."

Humming again, Law split open Shachi's arm. He heard Shachi speaking, but really it wasn't anything that the young surgeon hadn't heard before. Shachi liked to fill dead air with chatter, and while normally Law's patients - typically his recently-expanded crew - didn't chat much while they were laying in the infirmary (as they were usually _in pain),_ Shachi just took it in stride. He was _delighted_ by the fact that he wasn't completely debilitated by the migraine but instead he was being treated by a combination of that and some minor burns.

Migraine, minor burns, and some sort of parasitic thing that had burrowed into his arms that had been the _cause_ of the burns.

So Shachi chattered on, a mix of being weirded out by the fact that Law had his arms and legs held up in a Room and he had a blindfold on his eyes and anything else that happened to cross his mind. He spent several minutes talking about how soft Bepo was, and Law made an agreeing noise to Shachi's comment that the Polar Bear Mink was "The _best pillow_ , seriously Law, I understand now. I understand _completely_ why you nap on him. He's just _so damn soft, **fuck**_."

Occasionally the dismembered limbs in Law's hands would move and twitch in response to Shachi's expressive speech and Law would have to hold Shachi's hand for a couple of minutes to calm the older man down.

"How's your head?" Law asked, gently pulling the blindfold off and staring his head chef in the eyes. It was the first proper sentence he'd said in a couple of hours.

"Eh, could be worse." Shachi blinked a few times. "No auras anymore, which is nice. Can I have my legs back at least? Gotta pee."

Snorting, Law flicked his fingers, reattaching all of Shachi's dismembered limbs.

"Fuckin' _sweet!_ You remembered how hard it is to pee with one arm!"

"You get all your limbs back anyway, I found your parasite." Law held it up in a jar, where the spindly, worm-like creature was wriggling around attempting to get at anything it could get its horrid little jaws on.

"Oh that's gross," Shachi commented. "That's disgusting."

"You should name it." Law grinned, and it was hard for Shachi to forget, just for a minute, that Law was still a teenager - still a _kid_ , sort of.

Fucking with Shachi just after performing surgery was honestly par for the course.

"I'm not gonna name it! It tried to eat me!"

"Bepo tried to eat you and _he_ has a name."

"Bepo came with his own name!" Shachi flinched slightly at his own volume. Damn head. Law's grin fell immediately, and he tipped Shachi's head around.

"How's your migraine?"

"Still sucks." Shachi sniffed lightly. "If we're done here, I'm gonna go pee and then go take a nap." Nodding, Law let Shachi's head go. "You should nap too - you held that room for like two hours _and_ your sleep's been rough recently."

Scowling, Law grunted. "Fine. Doctor's orders, go take a nap once you've hit the restroom." Shachi gave him a short jaunty salute before sliding off the infirmary table. Law resolved to take a nap as well, once he finished cleaning up in the Infirmary.


End file.
